Stephan Bonnar vs. Igor Pokrajac
The first round began. They exchanged immediately wildly. Igor landed a right hand and a left and a right. They clinched. Bonnar landed a body shot and kneed the body and again. Four thirty-five. Bonnar got a single and landed a big left passing to side control. Four fifteen. Bonnar had the back. Four minutes. Igor escaped to the clinch. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted Bonnar. They broke as Pokrajac landed a big elbow. Igor landed a good leg kick. Three fifteen. Igor landed a right hand and another solid one. They clinched, Bonnar kneed the body. Igor got a double to guard defending a guillotine. Three minutes. It was tight. Bonnar had it tight as they rolled. Igor escaped. Bonnar was on top in side. Two thirty-five. Bonnar had the back. Igor regained guard nicely. Two fifteen. Igor landed a big upkick. Bonnar came down to half-guard. Two minutes. Bonnar landed a left elbow. Igor regained guard. Bonnar passed to side. One thirty-five remaining. Bonnar elbowed the body viciously five times. One fifteen. Three or four more vicious ones. Bonnar had the back again. One minute. Bonnar kneed the body twice. Thirty-five. Bonnar hammerfisted and was warned for the back of the head strikes. Bonnar kneed the body. Fifteen. They stood exchanging. Bonnar missed a high kick. The first round came to an end heh. The second round began. Igor landed a right hand. Igor landed a right and another. They clinched. Igor kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Bonnar landed some body shots and kneed the thigh three times. Igor kneed the body. Bonnar kneed the body four times hard and another and another. Four fifteen. He worked a double. Four minutes. Bonnar kneed the body. Igor kneed the leg. Three thirty-five as Bonnar got a beautiful trip throw to side control. Three fifteen. Bonnar landed four right elbows nicely there. Three minutes. Igor kneed the head from the bottom and another harder one and a point was taken. Two thirty. Bonnar worked towards the crucifix there. Bonnar had the back. Two fifteen. Bonnar was cut from that knee. They stood and broke. Two minutes. They clinched there. Bonnar kneed the body and landed an elbow. He kneed the body. One thirty-five as Bonnar kneed the body. Bonnar worked for a single. Bonnar kneed the body. Igor kneed the body twice. Bonnar replied with one fifteen. Igor landed an elbow and ate a right hand inside. One minute. They broke. Bonnar landed a counter one-two. They went at it. Igor landed a right and another. Thirty as they clinched, Bonnar worked for a double. Fifteen. Bonnar landed an elbow and a right and an uppercut. The second round ended. The third round began. They clinched. Bonnar worked for a single and got it to guard. Four thirty-five. Igor elbowed that cut on the top of the head from the bottom. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Igor landed an upkick and another. Three thirty. Three fifteen remaining. Bonnar mounted. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Bonnar landed some big right hammerfists to the body and the face, mostly the body. Two fifteen. Bonnar passed from half-guard regained to side control. Very ice. He had the back. Two minutes. Igor escaaped, he missed an armbar. Bonnar was back on top to side control with one thirty. Bonnar landed a 12x6 to the shoulder. Igor complained. Bonnar tapped the shoulder saying he could. He did another. One fifteen. Bonnar landed seven elbows to the face. Igor regained half-guard with one minute. Bonnar worked for a kimura. The crowd chanted Bonnar's name. Thirty-five. Bonnar had side control. Fifteen. Bonnar hammerfisted to the back of the head. The ref tried to call timeout but the third round ended. Mazzagatti took a point, Bonnar was shaking his head. The crowd booed.